The Letter that Changes History
by TwinSky72
Summary: Every word you say or dont say affects history, whether yours or the worlds, in this case a letter will make all diffrence


**For Those of you Who are Reading this Thanks for Reading it XD**

**

* * *

**

Nat:

YAAAAAYY! *happy dances*

**Tsuna:** Err... are you so happy about?

**Nat:** This one-shot means i have more than one story posted on the glory that is fan-fiction *giggle*

**Tsuna: **Shouldn't you be working on the other one...

**Nat: **I needed to write this it was stuck in my head since Thursday... it happens when you're stuck in a car for like 45 minutes with nothing to do the only entertainment you have is the passing cars, more like not moving cars since traffic was bad, and half-listening to dam Spanish music you've heard 50 times in a row. And when i get something stuck, and i mean_ really_ stuck, in my head if i don't get it out i can't focus on ANYTHING else -.- I'm just like that O.o

**Tsuna: **Then good for you i guess

**Nat:** Yep so happy anyway this story has spoilers chap 292 of the manga maybe others after but to be honest if you haven't read 292 there's something wrong with you. :P

**Tsuna:** *blink* Okay... well there is no yaoi in this soo if you wanted that... sorry to disappoint there is _**friendship**_ and only friendship.

**Nat:** *nod* to finish off the beginning is some quoted stuff from chap 292 soo bleh. Enjoy this one-shot i wrote . OH yesh, yesh, this story is based on a 'what if?' just thought I'd say that I'll leave you to figure out what the 'what if' is.

**Tsuna: **_**Disclaimer- **_Nat does not own KHR or anything that is popular in the world XD (258)

* * *

_****The Letter that Changes History****_

It was night time when Tsuna arrived home from his conversation with nono or the ninth. When he arrived home he went upstairs and started talking with Enma about it. Now since the conversation is rather long and very important let us skip to then end.

"... even without the ceremony, I really think it's great that we were all able to meet each other!" Enma's eyes widened with shock at Tsuna's words, and then he looked down thinking.

"You should just do whatever you want. I think I'd understand you a lot better too." Tsuna started at him at a loss for words.

Though, before he could even form a thought in his mind, his mother called, telling him that the bath was ready.

"Ah- okay! Why don't you hop in first Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked Enma

"You go ahead and go first." He replied

"Okay ill go first. I'll try to think about the inheritance myself a little more." To which Tsuna was given a small 'yeah' from Enma.

As soon as Tsuna was out of sight Enma took out his phone and called Adheild, he was having second thoughts about their plan. "Adheild? It's me." He greeted

"How are things going over there?" Was her simple reply.

"I have a request. I know you'll disagree with me, but i really don't think Tsuna-kun is a bad guy."

"I see... alright. If you're that certain, why don't you test him? I won't tell anyone about this. However, do not forget. The "sin" of Vongola." And with that the conversation was over and he clicked off the phone. Before Tsuna got back from his bath he took out a piece of paper and began writing, it read like this:

_To Tsuna-kun,_

_Right now, I'm being threatened by the mafia group that took down the Giegue Family and is trying to interfere with the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony._

_I plan to go to the factory site they told me to at noon._

_Please help me,_

_Kozato Enma_

Enma took the letter and hid it when Tsuna entered, waiting for him to be fast asleep before placing the letter and leaving. He looked down on the letter this letter, the letter that could change history all deciding on what Tsuna did with it. Though his escape did not go as smoothly as planned, because Gokudera was outside patrolling the grounds, he was able to get passed him with the excuse he had forgotten something at home.

~Teehee~

Tsuna woke up early, not crazy early like 6:30 a.m. but just a bit earlier than usual. Why you may be thinking. Well that can be easily answered with the fact that his intuition told him to wake up and it had never warned him for something stupid. He sat, up blinking and looked around the room; he was looking for something out of the ordinary the reason why his intuition had warned him to wake up. And he found it and letter addressed to him in Enma's hand writing. It was only then he realized that Enma was not in his room. He hastily opened the letter eyes darting from top bottom making sure he had read it properly. After reading it for the about billionth time he shot up jumped out the window (opening it first of course) and ran towards the factory site, praying that Enma would be alright. As he was about a block away Lambo and I-pin came bursting into his room and blinked, immediately both children came running down the stairs and ran into the kitchen yelling at Nana that Tsuna had disappeared along with Enma. To which Nana simply said "oh my Tsu-kun's all grown up he went to school early." The two children sweat dropped even though they were young they knew it was something more than just leaving for school early, but they were children there wasn't much they could do so they turned around and went of to play.

~boohoo~

Tsuna ran and ran and as he did he thought of ways he could get there faster, he could use his DW pills and fly their but that could draw attention he didn't really want or need, he could bike their but he didn't own a bike and nor could re ride one so pretty useless idea there, he could get a cab but he didn't have any money and if there was traffic it would just slow him down, so after reviewing his options he assured himself this was the best way to get there. He blinked, he had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even realized he had arrived at his destination. He glanced at his watch 12:10, he hoped it wasn't too late it was only 10mins but this was the mafia they could get things done in a blink of an eye with a deep breath he stepped on to the grounds.

~lalala~

Enma sat there on a platform that looks somewhat like a stage and glanced down at his phone, 12:05, is Tsuna didn't get there in 30mins then he knew Tsuna wasn't different, they were all the same, and the plan would go on as well planned. Another glance, 12:09, it may have been only 4 minutes but to him it felt like an eternity this moment would decide history. At exactly 12:10 Enma looked up to see a huffing and puffing Tsuna he was clearly out of breath.

"Tsuna-kun you came." Though his face remained expressionless the happiness was clearly visible.

"Enma-kun you're alright i was so worried." He let out a sigh of relief. "When i read the letter i was so scared." He paused and looked around he frowned. "Enma-kun not that I'm complaining but why is there no one here?" Enma stared at him and sighed.

"Tsuna-kun... i have something important to tell you, so please listen carefully..." Enma went on to tell Tsuna everything how his family had been the one that attacked the Giegue Family and how they wanted to steal the sin from the Vongola and then destroy it. He stooped as Tsuna asked him a question.

"Enma-kun... why?" he was baffled they wanted to destroy the Vongola.

He blinked and continued explaining it would answer his questions. He told him about the primo on the Shimon and how at first he and the Giotto, the primo of the Vongola, had been very good friends but when another family attacked their plan, which was the Shimon Family attacking first and then the Vongola coming in as back-up, seemed to have only been a set-up a set-up to destroy the Shimon Family. Because the back-up never came, and no matter how hard they tried they were woefully outnumbered and horribly lost the battle and since then the Shimon became a small and weak family. Enma sighed took a deep breath and continued. "We were planning revenge; the recent earthquake uncovered something that, once we stole the Vongola 'sin', could use to easily beat you, the Shimon ring" he took out a ring that was wrapped up in a piece of paper, the wrapping somewhat resembled a mummy. As he unwrapped it Tsuna's ring began to glow as did Enma's.

Tsuna sat their dumfounded he couldn't think of anything to say his mind was currently blank, so he said the one thing that he was sure of. "Enma-kun i have no way of knowing what happened between the Vongola Primo and the Shimon Primo and so i can't prove or deny it didn't happen but there is one thing i am absolutely sure of. The Vongola Primo is a man who would never do such a thing." Enma's eyes widened at Tsuna's statement he stared at Tsuna, his eyes were showed determination and he was confident in his words, how could he so sure.

"T-tsuna-kun, how can you be so sure you've never met him." Tsuna looked up his eyes staring into the bright blue sky.

"Its true i have never met him in _person_ but i have met his will three times (1) and somehow I can just tell he is not the type of person to do something like that." He looked down at Enma and smiled wide.

"I see..." Enma was close to speechless Tsuna seemed so firm on his belief that the Vongola Primo hadn't done that, but he couldn't deny what he knew from the Shimon History. "...Tsuna-kun I was going to get Shimon's revenge without a second thought, because I thought the Vongola Decimo was going to be someone scary and hateful, but he-as in you- turned out to be someone unexpected and a bit like me. So, I thought you would be different from past Vongola bosses... that we might be able to understand one another." Tsuna unconsciously took a breath would he say that they couldn't? "And as I'm sure you're glad to hear I think we can." Tsuna released the breath he never realized he'd been holding.

"I never wanted the title of Vongola Decimo and I still don't, I don't like the mafia and I still refuse to let my friends get involved in it, they could do so much more in their lives, Gokudera really smart he could do anything he wanted, Yamamoto has a bright future in baseball and Oni-san in boxing, Hibari well I'm not sure about him but if he joins he might have to leave namimori and Hibari loves this town very much it wouldn't be right to take him away from it, Mukuro and Chrome I'm not sure but I'm sure they can makes thing work, and Lambo he's just a child, a _child _how can everyone be so okay with that I don't think I'll ever be okay with that. *sigh* And worst of all everyone that knows me will be put in danger, kyoko, haru, my mom, I-pin, and anyone else i know."

"Then are you even going to say yes?" Enma asked

"...Yes actually." Enma was shocked.

"But why everything you just said... and you're still going through with it." Tsuna stared at him a small smile in place.

"I know and i still believe in everything I've said, but there's more than one way to look at things. Everything we've gone through a lot the Mukuro, the ring battles, and the battle in the future because of me they went through all that and then i say no its just a horrible thing to do to them, and even if I do say no there already involved and will always be somewhat involved no matter what I do. It's only fair to them I say yes. Besides it's much easier to protect them when their closer to me. " Enma blinked what happened to him didn't seem to matter to Tsuna it only mattered what happened to his friends and family... he truly was different then the other Vongola bosses. "Also i wish to change the Vongola even if just a little like with what you say happened to your boss I want to make sure things like that _never _happen. The people i hold close will always be more important to me than any title i get, no matter how powerful i get these beliefs will never change, after all it is my resolution to protect my family at any cost." He ended with a smile on his face he seemed truly content.

"I see Tsuna-kun... you really are much different than the boss i expected. I respect your resolve i think you can achieve it." Enma smiled a rare smile.

"Thanks Enma-kun it means a lot, you know if the 'sin' means that much to you I'll talk to the ninth about it."

"R-really. Thanks a lot Tsuna-kun."

"Haha least i could do since you're not goanna attack us anymore." Enma nodded.

~mehmeh~

Tsuna went home to find his entire family there even Hibari was there though he was in the corner farthest from the rest leaning against the nearest wall. They immediacy asked Tsuna where he had been. So Tsuna told them everything from the morning when he read the letter to the moment they were at right now. Needless to say they were all shocked though all but two, Reborn and Hibari, showed it on their faces.

Reborn was deep in thought how could he have not noticed this, he was supposed to be the greatest hit man in the world yet he failed to see when an entire family was plotting against them. He felt like an idiot and Reborn never called himself an Idiot. Plus half of what Tsuna said was not known to anyone in the Vongola and Reborn should know he was highly trusted in the family he knew most if not all of their secrets. He looked over at Tsuna, he was clearly not withholding any info and he hadn't lied either, but had he been lied to?

"Tsuna how can you be sure you weren't lied to?" Tsuna scratched the back of his heads thinking.

"Well its hard to explain but i just feel like he isn't lying to me, i guess its my intuition telling me, and its never lied to me before." Reborn nodded true the Vongola Hyper Intuition was never wrong. There was nothing he could do anyway at least Tsuna saved them from the attack, he'd have to thank his useless student. And so he did in the best way he knew. By kicking him the head and giving him a small whispered thanks, hopefully he didn't hear him. But lady luck is never that kind and of course Tsuna heard him. "Ah Reborn your very much welcome." He smiled the cutest most innocent smile in existence. Which caused everyone in the room to blush, even Reborn, his just wasn't visible to the naked eye. Had someone have magnifier for eyes they would have seen the small pink hue on his cheeks. Reborn would usually not blush but the smile was directed towards him.

"Ahem, everyone get home as tomorrow the inheritance ceremony will be held... that is if Tsuna says yes." Reborn spoke gaining everyone's attention. But at the mention of Tsuna everyone looked at him.

"About the inheritance ceremony i _will_ be accepting of Vongola Decimo." Everyone stared at Tsuna wide-eyed even Reborn and Hibari , though theirs were only slightly, the entire time Tsuna had said he didn't want to be the tenth and when given the option he says yes, to everyone it was definitely not expected. "Well I'm tired so I'm heading to bed." Tsuna said and when he was done everyone left of to their houses preparing for tomorrow.

~maamaa~

Everyone at Enma's home was minding their own business he had already told them about what Tsuna said and though there was protest at first they had all agreed on Enma's decision. No matter the fact that he was a wimp he was still their boss and what he said goes.

~grrrrr~

It was the day of the ceremony and many families were gathered around Tsuna and his guardians, the closest was of course the Shimon Family there had been talking the entire time but as soon as the ceremony started a wave of silence filled the room.

"Now, we shall commence the passing of the bottle, which is proof of the Vongola Boss since the primo's generation. It will be handed on to Vongola Decimo, from Vongola Nono. The Inheritance Ceremony will now begin. " A powerful voice spoke. The ninth took out a box that held the Vongola 'sin' and held it in front of Tsuna. "I pass this on to you, Decimo." (2) Tsuna reached out and took the box. "Tsunayoshi do you accept the title of Vongola Decimo." Tsuna nodded.

"Yes nono I do."

"Then From this day forward you are the official Vongola Decimo may god be with you." There was a roar from the crowd all cheering and clapping loudly.

~tumtum~

It had been a week since Tsuna had accepted the title of Vongola Decimo. Right now he was at a base that had been built near Namimori. It was an exact replica of the main base in Italy, for most of Tsuna's life as the Decimo it would be his main HQ so he would be close to his friends and family. Right now he was looking at all the presents he'd received from the many families and acquaintances at the ceremony. Though they were all very nice there had been one that stood out the most. Which was from a man named Talbot a metal craftsman who was close to the Vongola, he had offered an upgrade to the Vongola rings to which Tsuna gracefully agreed. He had used the primo's blood to upgrade them, no one knew why he had it and he wouldn't say how either, and that gave Tsuna an idea.

After much effort he had been able to get the Shimon the 'sin' and they had used them to upgrade their own rings and the 'sin' was still half full. He noticed the same with the primo's blood 'penalty'.

He asked Talbot if he would mind giving him the rest of the primo's blood to which he replied "sure." As soon as he had the 'penalty' he sent for the 'sin' to be brought to him. The rest of the Family stared at him in confusion, what would Tsuna be doing with them? Tsuna grinned as poured the 'penalty' into the 'sin' while everyone else started at him in shock, even Shimon who had been visiting the HQ at the time, were surprised when he was done he looked up at them still smiling as he said "With the blood of both the Vongola Primo and the Shimon Primo i give you 'a new beginning' no matter what happens each generation will as always have the right to a new beginning. After every 'sin' the sinner will receive a punishment or 'penalty' and after that we have a chance at 'a new beginning.' " His smile had grown even longer when he spoke.

Everyone stared at him in shock but when Gokudera shouted "Good Job Juudaime!" they all knew what to do they also congratulated him. Why they didn't know it just felt like the right thing to do.

As they did Tsuna thought of one thing had he not found that letter things could have ended much, _much_ differently

* * *

**(1)-** If you read the manga its only been two times when his gloves change and the second time they change? What happened when he appeared during the fight with Byakuran... oh right the rings changed XD but the anime watchers is three those two and then the inheritance of the will thingy... i don't know i don't watch the anime its only one time when i was bored found those eps on wiki and watched them O.o soo if in the anime he appears more times I'm sorry but i just don't know

**(2)- **This is when Shimon appears soo from here on its just making it up soo bleh

**Nat:** I really like this O.o don't know why just do XD what do you think Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** I became a mafia boss...

**Nat:** Man up the manga's pointless if you don't

**Tsuna:** *sigh* true...

**Nat:** I liked the summary for this which is weird cause i usually hate my summaries oh well that's good I guess

**Tsuna:** Good for you then, I bet your proud

**Nat:** Yep sure am, anyways sorry for any spelling mistakes there maybe i think some of the I's might not me capital word perfect doesn't correct that apparently and sometimes I forget soo yea. Any ways thanks for reading this it makes me happy when you do *grin*

Ciaossu everyone~


End file.
